Meow Mix or Rinoa wants a Kitty
by Marree
Summary: Rinoa becomes enchanted by the idea of owning some talented cats. Only problem is... Squall has to do all the dirty work of getting them.


Meow Mix  
by Mariye  
________________________________  
  
WARNING: This is the result of being incredibly bored in Humanities. It  
is a fluff story to keep me from smacking the guy next to me who thinks  
its perfectly fine to listen to Metallica full volume in a school   
computer lab.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the Meow Mix ad. I wish  
I owned the Meow Mix cats though, they're so kawaii o^-^o  
Word of the fic: Kawaii - meaning cool (or cute, I'm not quite sure)  
in Japanese.  
________________________________  
  
"SQUALL!"  
  
Squall went running to Rinoa's room.  
  
"What, what? You dying? Sorceress attack?"  
  
Rinoa leaped up and ran to him. "I saw the coolest commercial. It had  
these cats singing for cat food."  
  
"Oh yeah, the Meow Mix commercial."  
  
"Yeah! Those cats are so kawaii!" Rinoa started twirling. Then she got  
a strange look in her eyes and a strange thought in her mind.   
"Squall..."  
  
Squall sighed and held his head. "What?"  
  
"Please get me three kitties like in the commercial?"  
  
"What about Angelo?"  
  
"Who? Now get moving. I want my kitties."  
  
--- 15 minutes later ---  
  
"Here are your cats Rinoa." Squall's face was covered with scratches   
and he carried three Balamb stray cats.  
  
"Eeewie. These are alley cats. I want purebreds."  
  
Squall's mouth dropped. "They're the same, really they are."  
  
"No. Go to the Timber pet store and buy me three PUREBRED cats."  
  
--- 3 hours later ---  
  
"Here you go Rinoa, three purebred kittens."  
  
"SQUALL! I said cats, not kittens!"  
  
"But Rinoa..."  
  
"No buts."  
  
"mumble mumble mumble..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing Princess."  
  
--- 3 hours even later... ---  
  
"Here, three purebred cats. I have to go run the Garden now   
Rinoa. Bye."  
  
"Eh hem, Squall?"  
  
Squall stopped and pivoted. "What?"  
  
"I said like the ones in the commercial. Those were tabbies. These are  
Persians."  
  
"So? A cat's a cat."  
  
"Go back."  
  
"MUMBLE MUMBLE MUMBLE..."  
  
"Go!"  
  
--- 3 hours and 35 minute (the train was late) ---  
  
"Here, take your stupid cats." Squall threw them in the room. Two landed  
on their feet, while one sank its teeth into Squall's arm. He swore and  
hit it on the head, then tossed it in.  
  
"Okay kitties, one two three SING!"  
  
::mew mew::  
  
::Myau myau::  
  
::HOICK HOICK pitoie::  
  
"Eeeew! SQUALL! Something hairy came out of that one! And they aren't   
singing."  
  
"So what do you expect ME to do? Train them?"  
  
"Thanks for offering. Come back when they learn."  
  
--- 4 days, three hours, two minutes, and one lost finger later... ---  
  
"Here, it was torture, but I did it. They sing. See?" Squall waved his  
hand.  
  
:: Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow  
meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow   
meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow  
meow myu ::  
  
"See! See!" Squall started actually smiling. I lost my pinkie and   
didn't sleep or eat, but I did it!"  
  
"Oh, thats nice, but Quistis here," Rinoa gestured to Quistis, who   
stood behind the door, "Showed me this program about a kawaii purebred   
rare Trabian Bloodlust Wolf that says I love you. Can you get me one   
please? Please?" She batted her eyes.   
  
"NO! I've had it! Go date Seifer!" Squall started to walk out. Then   
he heard a thundering noise. A voice that sounded remotely like Rinoa   
boomed out.  
  
"SQUALL LEONHART YOU LITTLE TWERP! I AM THE PRINCESS AND I COMMAND A  
TRABIAN BLOODLUST WOLF THAT SAYS I LOVE YOU AND IF YOU DON'T GET ME   
ONE I WILL RIP OUT YOUR EYES AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR BUTT SO YOU CAN   
WATCH WHEN I KICK YOU INTO OUTERSPACE!" Fire blazed behind her. All   
the while Quistis stood smiling while wearing designer Gucci   
sunglasses.  
  
"...okay, sorry poopiepie." Squall fell to his knees and started   
crying.  
  
"Oh thank thank you!" Rinoa hugged him and gave him a kiss. "Now both   
of you out. I need to take a beauty nap." Squall and Quistis both   
walked out.   
  
"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Squall asked Quistis who was  
walking away." Quistis turned around and pulled off her sunglasses.  
She stood on her tiptoes and softly kissed his lips.  
  
"Maybe..." She smiled and turned around. She started to walk away.  
  
"You're never gonna forgive me for screwing up and choosing the ditz,   
are you?"  
  
"Nope!" She called as she turned and stopped in front of the cafeteria.  
  
[The End]  
  



End file.
